


Vengeance

by FluffyFyuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gun Violence, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Reincarnation, Revenge, Sad Ending, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: They say the hunger for revenge of a beloved is strong enough to overcome death.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Vengeance

Windows crash and metal melts beneath his lightning. Hands outstretched, Chën sends pulses of white energy onto the humans, burning the skin of those who thought were hidden and safe behind a broken car.

Screams fill the air, alongside the crackling of fire and it has his lips stretch into a crooked grin. But those humans aren’t hiding what he wants, so Chën turns around, nodding to Chanyeøl and stepping aside to let him finish what’s left behind. Ignoring the shrieks of panic, Chën keeps walking, eyes flitting around - searching.

Because there’s a burning hunger inside his veins, demanding to be satisfied,  _ to find that man. _ He has no idea where he could be, but what Chën knows is that every bone in his cold body is craving for the death of this man, to get revenge. For what, he doesn’t know. Perhaps this hunger is eating its way through his being for far too long already.

It’s a churning ball of anger and pain, replacing any warmth his heart might have held once.

* * *

Jongdae clips the last button of his pant’s leg closed, black leather cool to the touch of his fingertips - hands already clad in biker gloves. Curled black hair falls into his eyes and he shakes his head, reminding himself to cut it soon.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking, Dae.” The voice has Jongdae smile. “Can’t you wait a bit longer before you cut it?”

“Hyung!” Jongdae turns around - facing Minseok, who’s already in his uniform and looking at Jongdae with a pleading expression. Jongdae’s smile turns playful. “You mean, you’d miss me looking at you like this?”

He tilts his head, strands of hair getting caught in his eyelashes and bites his lips, looking at Minseok with cheeky innocence. Minseok snorts, his own lips stretching into a grin and he gets closer, steps unhurried but his gaze burning.

“We both know,” Minseok’s voice sends a shiver down Jongdae’s spine, “that you love me gripping it while we fuck.”

It sounds like a delicious promise and Jongdae’s heart beats in anticipation.

“After the mission, hyung?”

Minseok’s lips meet his in response, hot and warm, ensuring.

“After the mission.”

* * *

Face frozen in fear, eyes shining with tears and lips opened to let out a voiceless scream - what a satisfying sight of  _ the man. _ Chën holds him by his neck, sending shocks of electricity through the other’s body. It fills him with glee, watching how teary eyes turn dull and the body’s protest comes to a stop. Then, realization hits him. 

The man he seeked for ever since he could think is dead. The man is reduced to nothing but a limb bag of human flesh now. Disgusted, Chën tosses it to the ground, lip piercings digging into the displeased curl of his lips. A twisted laughter emerges from them.

The hunger inside him should be satisfied now, shouldn’t it?

Chën looks at the dead body at his feet, crumbled and unmoving. It should and it is. His chest is no longer filled with the all consuming anger, that is true. No craving for destruction, for the death of this man. The heart-shattering yearning for revenge - gone.

All that’s left behind is a gaping, empty hole in his chest freezing him from inside. It has Chën gasping, sudden tears in his eyes. He wipes them away, smearing his makeup, but it doesn’t help - his previous laughter changes into an involuntary sob. His mind tries to think of anything that might help against the ice in his chest, but there are no memories, no thoughts left in him. Chën only knows one thing.

He seeked to satisfy the hunger for revenge and got emptiness instead. And the numbing void left inside his being seems to not be soothed by anything.

* * *

The mission ends in a disaster.

One second and the next, Baekhyun is shot by a newbie of their team. Chaos follows, bullets fly and Chanyeol, trying to save the bleeding Baekhyun, goes down only moments later. Frozen at the suddenness of it all, Jongdae doesn’t react fast enough when a gun is pointed at him. But Minseok is there, shoving him away and being shot instead.

Jongdae’s heart shatters at the sight of Minseok’s pale face twisted in pain, his lips stained with blood. A choked sob breaks out of Jongdae, knees giving in and his gloved hands instinctively press the wound on Minseok’s chest. He feels the blood beneath his fingertips, too warm and too much. There's a ringing in his ears, blocking out any sound, but a part of Jongdae knows someone is talking to him.

He turns his head, gaze falling upon the smoking muzzle of a gun. Above it, the face of a new team member Jongdae doesn’t remember the name of. But he’s a traitor, he’s  _ the man who shot Minseok. _ His lips are moving, but Jongdae can’t hear a thing. Anger bursts through his body, blinding his logic and he acts on impulse, surging for the man with a roar.

Pain erupts in his chest, Jongdae is thrown backwards and his body crumbles to the ground. His breath escapes in piercing gasps, neck twisted painfully from the fall - but Jongdae can make out the form of Minseok, blurry due to the tears in his eyes. Jongdae’s heart screams in anguish, his body’s pain adding to the churning ball of panic and anger in his soul.

There's distorted laughter and then boots block his view of Minseok. Jongdae cranes his neck, more tears clouding his vision at the pain, but he blinks to clear them away and to return the joyful grimace of the traitor with a hateful stare. The man’s grin only widens, pointing the gun at Jongdae once again.

And then, he doesn’t feel the pain any longer. All Jongdae feels is red, burning hunger for revenge taking over his very soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely was a challenge for me. I usually write my scenes in a chronological order, so this was tricky to outline - but I did it and in the end, it was more fun to write than I thought it would be! So, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
